Migraine
by Magic Zebra
Summary: You are as beautiful but as tainted as darkness, and I want you with everything I have. KanamexZero
1. Introduction

**Migraine**

By Magic Zebra

* * *

Introduction

When his fangs dug into my skin and blood flowed out of my veins, I could not stop my body from shivering at the contact. Other vampires could have bitten me a hundred times each and reap not a single reaction from me, but not him. His lips, his tongue, his fangs all made me lose my senses and common sense. I could feel nothing but his mouth on my neck, his hands grasping my shoulders, and his hard body against my trembling own. I was helpless every time under his heated touch—in a way, he was both my weakness and my strength.

I heard him moan as he drank my blood, his grip tightening around my arms. His teeth sunk deeper into my flesh causing me to gasp loudly in pleasure. It was a complete blood bond that we now shared, allowing previous sensations between us to be heightened tenfold. It was so that even a chaste kiss on the cheek could give me goosebumps lasting for an entire day. The feeling of being bitten, however, can only be likened to having sex while high on drugs, plenty of drugs. Imagine that and you'd understand exactly why I was near tears at what he was doing to me.

It took a while for him to finish—biting was the same orgasmic affair as being bitten—and by then my world was spinning round and round. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breathe properly, and I could no longer feel my neck. I was made to lie down on the floor by two strong arms, at which I didn't mean to grab. It was only for a few seconds that I held them close to my chest but their owner was not pleased and pulled them away, leaving me cold.

"I'm not waiting for you to recover," he said, his eyes burning with satisfaction from feeding and disgust with me. "I'll see you tomorrow," He stood up, straightened his uniform, and left without another word.

I knew he would never change. I knew my feelings would remain unrequited despite the intimacy of our blood bond. I knew I had to be strong if I wanted him close. I knew all that and more but the moment I lost track of his footsteps echoing in the hallway, I curled up on the floor and cried my heart out.

Had he seen me like that, he still wouldn't have given a damn.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everything began one December night when the moon was full and high in the heavens, and the air was bitingly cold. It was just barely a week before Christmas but I couldn't have felt worse. Depression always hit me during the holidays mostly because I didn't have a family anymore. I was eleven years old when my parents and two siblings had all been massacred in our old house, which had been burned by the same suspects afterwards. I had been invited for a sleepover at that time and the very thought of playing video games while my whole family was being stabbed to death one by one brought on unbearable guilt. I had seen several psychologists growing up and they had helped with the entire dealing-with-it process; however, their words for me were no match for the nightmares I had almost every night.

I was being nagged at by my conscience yet again while I walked along a road at the deserted part of the city. It was a large area on which abandoned warehouses had been built and any type of residential or commercial structure was at least fifteen kilometers away. I needed the distance from other people in order to do what I had to do. Sometimes, I screamed at the top of my lungs endlessly for up to half an hour or until my throat hurt. Once, I collected bottles on my way to the place and threw them against a brick wall. Twice, I threw myself at a brick wall. That night, I had no idea what I wanted to do specifically, so I thought of walking nonstop until an idea popped in my head.

Well, I wasn't able to think of anything, but I saw something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

I had been walking for nearly two hours when I realized I had walked into an alleyway. A dumpster stood nearby and the exit at the other end looked like half a kilometer away. I thought of turning back—darkness was not my friend—until I heard a struggling sound. I narrowed my eyes, taking a few steps forward to try to locate the source. Sure enough, I saw two people. Thinking they were having a brawl and that I needed to stop them before either of them got hurt, I walked in long strides to reach them faster. However, when I got close enough to see their bodies clearly against the light, my legs froze.

At first I thought they were two men going at it, by the way the man against the wall had his eyes rolling at the back of his head and his mouth open in a wide O. I wasn't a homophobe at any degree so I didn't mind, but what caught my attention and my fear was the blood heavily staining the man's white shirt. In addition, his skin seemed to be turning pale very quickly while his grip on the other man's shoulders loosened all of a sudden. I gasped when I realized that he was dying.

The man who had his back to me must've heard me or had known all along that I was there but didn't mind, because he took a few seconds to finish whatever it was he was doing before effortlessly hurling the man to the dumpster using just one arm and facing me. He was a pale and handsome man who had dark orange hair. He looked at me with eyes that were glowing red as a smirk slowly painted his lips, which were unusually red and glossy. I thought of only one thing at the sight of him but I refused to believe it. It was fantastic. It was impossible. It was…

The man suddenly took a long whiff of the air and said, "Your blood…smells wonderful," His voice was cool and slightly hypnotizing, but my body had absorbed enough dread not to be manipulated. I backed up slowly, afraid to make any sudden movements, and ran back as fast as I could to where I had entered. As my leg muscles burned at my effort, I regretted ever coming to that secluded area. Then again, the worst thing that I expected to see there were gangs protecting their territory, not…

…Vampires.

I saw the light at the other end getting bigger and I felt my hope rise. Just as I was about to reach it, the man stepped out into the light with the same smug expression. I could find no explanation as to how he had gotten there so fast, and really, there was no time to think of such things anymore. I felt like a mouse in a cage trying not to get caught by a lion.

The man took one step towards me. I scrambled to the wall, never breaking eye contact. As perfect as he was, the man had so dark an aura it made me queasy. I pressed my back harder against the wall,--wishing only for it to break any time—when he had come but a few inches away from me. Gently, he took one of my wrists in his hand, his fingers sliding down to straighten my fists. He held me by the fingers except the thumb, bent slightly, and unexpectedly kissed my knuckles. I flushed in embarrassment and even more apprehension. He looked up at me, still kissing my hand. I felt his hold get tight enough to hurt. I winced.

"I wish you'd come sooner," he said without letting go of my hand. He was smiling in a predatory way, baring his sharp fangs. "I can feel that Kuran-sama wants you,"

"W-what?" I managed to ask in a trembling whisper. "Who's…Kuran?"

The man did not have time to answer when something landed right behind him. The force of it made the ground I was standing on shake slightly. My hand was let go and the man who had held it stood beside me and bowed his head. I looked ahead, adjusting to the darkness. When the figure revealed itself, my eyes grew in awe.

If the first man had been handsome, the one who came out was positively ethereal. His skin was the color of porcelain, his hair was a dark chocolate brown, his body was slender but muscular, and he had an air of flawless grace about him. His eyes, too, were crimson, but there was something in them that were drawing me in like a firefly to a candle. My breath hitched when he came close, even closer than the other man had been.

"Kain," said the newcomer softly. His voice was low and melodic, almost seductive.

"Yes, Kuran-sama?" replied the other almost immediately. His head was still bowed and his gaze seemed to be directed at his shoes.

"Go back to the others," came the order, which was followed at once. I found myself alone with the brown-haired man who I observed was at least two inches taller than me though I didn't have to look up to meet his smoldering eyes. I shrank under the intensity of his gaze—I didn't know if he was trying to literally melt me with it or he was silently announcing his superiority over me. Whichever it was, I wanted nothing more but for him to get over with because it was slowly becoming too much for me to have him so near.

When a moment of silence and stillness passed, I broke through my fear and spoke first.

"Are you…going to…kill me?" I asked, my voice still quivering. One of his eyebrows rose slightly but went back down again. When he stepped forward, the tip of his shoes touched mine. For some reason his proximity stopped being a problem and instead became a source of mild pleasure. I felt my body completely relax the moment his fingers made contact with the skin on the left side of my face; I released the breath I barely knew I was holding. His eyes softened enough for it to be bearable for me to look into them. The red glow they first had had begun to subside, revealing dark brown orbs matching the color of his hair.

I had never truly liked anyone in my entire life no matter how many people have confessed to me and have desperately tried to prove that they 'loved' me, so I could not comprehend why with just one look, one step, one meeting, this _Kuran_ had me by my entire being. The feelings came to me when his lips—his soft, warm, seeking lips—descended upon my neck. By then, I had lost all hope of ever escaping him.

His arms went around my body, against my limp arms, pulling me close to him and deepening the kiss that had traveled up to my temple. I closed my eyes to sink into the strange sensations I was getting from such simple a gesture. His breath ghosted over my skin only to send my spine shivering. When I came to look at him he had stopped kissing me and was but an inch away from my face, merely staring.

"You will be mine," he said with confidence. "But not tonight," With that, he kissed me deeply on the mouth and disappeared before I could kiss him back. For several minutes my body could not function beyond breathing and staring into the opposite wall. Despite my inexperience with the emotion, I knew exactly what had happened to me.

I had fallen in love.

* * *

**Magic Zebra**: Well, I can only apologize to those who thought the narrator of this story is Kaname. I'm guessing it was the 'complete blood bond' idea that brought that on. I hope you still enjoy this fan fiction despite that tiny misunderstanding, haha. :) By the way, this story is in alternate reality (correct me if I'm wrong). The vampires remain and they're all still in school, but Zero does not start out as an ex-human as in the original manga/anime. In addition, the characters will be slightly OOC in order to fit my needs, if any of you don't mind. :) Thanks for reading. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It would be a sort of understatement to say that I was a person prone to distraction. Holding thoughts in singles inside my brain did not come so often and did not last long even if they occurred. I don't know what part of me to blame for a rather useless trait but I have led myself and other people to believe that it was an innate attribute.

Because of that, it amazed me to find myself incessantly thinking about Kuran for two weeks after we met.

There was simply no way to stop the cycle of dreaming about him, waking up with strong hope to see him, having a hard time getting ready for school because of daydreams, staring into space during classes to picture his perfect face close to mine, going straight home to relieve myself from imagining him naked, and going to sleep with his image behind my eyelids.

I thought I was reaching the point of madness. Seeing him became hunger, became thirst. I tried drawing him since I lacked a photograph but the best that I came up with was a distorted figure with brown hair—it would not pass for anything near the real thing. Each second that passed only brought me misery and I began to doubt if I had really seen him that night.

But that meant doubting the electrifying kiss he gave me, and that was something I was not ready to do. How pathetic it would be to tell someone else someday: _I thought I had my first kiss that time, but it turned out to be just in my imagination._

The epitome of loser, most definitely.

I was contemplating the whole idea—of Kuran, of the encounter, and the lip-locking of course—when a wave of who-knows-what ran through my entire body. It was quite surprising though not enough to get a vocal reaction from me. The impulse was to stop walking and look around. I apparently had reached the small commercial area close to my apartment; nothing towered like those in the city but there were buildings that held offices, supermarkets, bakeshops, and the like. I was at the sidewalk right in front of a clothes store and my vision caught something on the other side of the road. I will not brag about having a 20-20 vision because I happen to have reading glasses, but I will tell you that what I saw at that instant was as real as the sun, no matter how much I denied it to myself.

Inside the only bookstore in that vicinity was a man wearing a crisp, white coat with black linings and a pair of pointed boots. Most of the upper part of his hair had been hastily tied at the back resulting in a half-ponytail that could only be described as sexy because of the strands strategically left loose. He held a book open with his right hand, his expression looking never more bored. His lips parted slightly and closed again—that was when my thought processes began working again.

_Kuran!_

Without watching out for the traffic, I crossed the pavement in a run, my mind going blank except for an endless mantra of his name. I felt another wave rush in my veins and knew that he was doing it to me, that he wanted me to know that he was there. But why? Why not come up to me instead, or call me from afar? Though there were questions, I did not seek their answers; not really, at least. The only thing that mattered in the span of time it took me to reach the bookstore was Kuran, Kuran, and Kuran. I felt feverish not from running but from wanting him, from desiring him without concrete reason. I was afraid to lose his image in my head—the eyes, the nose, the lips, the hair, everything—that I settled with standing near the glass and staring at him. I placed my hands on the smooth, clear surface and felt my lips pull in a goofy smile. Kuran was so close that had the glass been non-existent, I would've been able to reach out without fully extending my arm and tap him on the shoulder. Maybe he had read my mind or felt my ache for him; slowly and smoothly he turned his head to the side, my side, and let our eyes meet. His orbs were glowing scarlet—strong, seductive, ruthless in their beauty—, reducing me to resemble a beggar in front of a five-star restaurant. I clawed the glass once, which made him smirk. Despite the slight ridicule, my self-control ran out at the sight of his smile; I rushed inside the bookstore without another second's notice.

I did not hear the guard tell me to slow down. I did not see the people I bumped into. All my senses were desperately focused on finding him between the tall bookshelves. My sneakers screeched when I spotted him; he was exactly where he had been before I came in to the place. For some reason he was the only one in that aisle, which was the History section as can be read on the sign hanging above. I took small and attentive steps, thinking that if I hurried in approaching him, he was going to leave. Thankfully, he stayed and met me halfway in a matter of strides. I had a whiff of his aromatic scent—I nearly died of enchantment.

"It's been a while," he greeted. His face had been wiped of emotion and his stance was slightly tense, unlike a few moments ago when he had seemed so relaxed while reading the book. "It was a good choice to come over; you looked like you were about to break the glass with your nails,"

It took everything I had to make my vocal chords work. "Weren't you expecting me?" I boldly asked. "I felt…something. Twice. I thought—"

"I can't deny luring you in, but I released that scent signal hours ago," he replied, as though it was an everyday thing for him to attract people using smells. "It should've mixed with the air by now, so yes, I wasn't expecting you at all," The tone of his voice was suddenly cold along with his aura, because of which I had to step back once to escape the strong prickling effect it gave me. I refused to say anything for a while in fear of having caused his change of mood, but I chose seizing the moment over letting it go for Kuran's sake.

"You wouldn't have done that if you didn't want to see me in the first place," I said. I made sure to meet his gaze with the same steadiness. "I'm here now. What do you want from me?"

"What?" said Kuran before chuckling lightly. "I think the question here is: what do _you_ want from me, Zero?" His eyes seemed to be searching for something and failing terribly. I felt his aura grow darker and denser. A bead of sweat ran down my temple even if the bookstore had air-conditioning.

"Everything," I admitted without shame or regret. "I want everything from and about you, Kuran," Though I was perfectly fine with my confession, Kuran was the exact opposite. The mirth of amusement disappeared from his face to be replaced by aloofness. I prepared myself to be shouted at or even hit—instead, all he did was close the distance between us and speak in a very faint whisper.

"You should get a filter for the space between your mouth and your brain, Zero, before your words endanger you," he said. "I wouldn't want to lose you so early,"

"I don't understand," I said, frowning. "I think I told you that I liked you and that you're rejecting me right now, but you're being too hostile… That second bit doesn't make sense, either, because you made me come here. You could've easily avoided me if you weren't interested,"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm more than interested," returned Kuran. "I may very well say that I return your feelings, but it's safe to say that you repulse me as much as you entice me,"

I did not know how to be affected by his last statement—I was bewildered by and doubtful of it. How could anyone love and hate at the same time? His hands tenderly made to hold my waist, their fingers rubbing my skin through the fabric of the school uniform shirt I wore. I was so sure that people were looking at us already and that the moment would end and remain as unsatisfying as the last time we parted. His eyes narrowed slightly when he grinned.

"You blush so quickly," he said. True enough, my cheeks had heated up the moment he reached for me. "Don't worry. No one will notice. I stopped time around us," My eyes widened before I took a look around. Everyone in the bookstore and even those outside were as stationary as statues. I thought of my habit of pausing movies when I watched them at home in my DVD player—I simply can't go on without hot buttered popcorn in my hands so I tend to cook a new batch for a few times in one film alone. That aside, I looked back at Kuran and gave him a frown.

"Don't tell me you can raise the dead, too," I said. "I thought you could only drink people's blood and run as fast as lightning, which, by the way, are very commendable,"

"I can most definitely raise the dead…if their hearts are still beating," said Kuran with another smirk. He ran one of his hands through my hair and lightly cupped my chin with it, urging me to look at him straight into his eyes. "How casual you are when talking about my capabilities, and how extraordinarily accepting you are when it comes to my nature. Are you sure you've never met a vampire before?"

"Only in books and movies," I answered. "And in that children's show, Sesame Street. The vampire there wore a monocle and a cape,"

Kuran's smile reached his eyes and his hand went back to my waist. "Really, that type of depiction of our kind is disrespectful, makes us want to visit the show's studio and show what vampires are capable of. But they should be thankful that our group is the only one in this city and we've learned not to go to crowded places and have free buffet dinners,"

"I don't think they can thank something they don't even know exists," I said. "You are still a dream to me, too, did you know that?"

"Believe me when I say that it's better if I stayed to you that way," said Kuran, releasing me. I was going to ask what he meant when he placed a soft peck on my cheek and walked away quickly. The second he separated from me, time ran again and the soft humming noise of the bookstore returned. I turned around to grab his arm but he was already nowhere in sight. A blur of red appeared in a small part of my vision and when I looked down on the floor there was a long-stemmed rose the color of dark crimson. I picked it up, examined it, and realized that Kuran had left it for me.

_Flowers for a dead promise_, I thought randomly. I could still sense Kuran's aura nearby (had it always been so strong?) but my longing to go to him had decreased enough to be easily ignored. I was so sure that I'd see him again very soon so I wasn't worried at all. In fact, I went straight home after taking the flower and slept soundly without waking up in the middle of night, the peace something I had stopped experiencing after I was left alone in the world.

It was a good thing, too, because if I had remained restless, the pair of eyes staring at me from outside would have upset me.

* * *

**Magic Zebra:** The events have yet to escalate. I've pretty much planned the entire story but I want the pacing to be slow. All I can say is...Zero won't be paired with Kaname only. -le gasp-


End file.
